yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Urotsuki's Dream Apartments
Urotsuki's Dream Apartments is a world accessible from the Nexus by going through the door between Toy World and Heart World. Features It is nearly identical to your dream room and your real bedroom, except the curtains are drawn and the computer is gone. Interacting with the TV causes a number to flash on the screen, the curtain behind you to appear open and Urotsuki's face will disappear. Sometimes some chasers will appear in the room with her. Interacting with the games console transports you into the Penguin GB Game, which will give you the Penguin effect once you turn it on. Going through the open door will take you to the hallway outside the house, instead of ending up back at the hub. On the second floor is Urotsuki's room and another door. If you go into it, you will see it is completely dark, but if you use the Lantern effect, you will see that there are many Robot Guards like the one in the Highway with some sort of bath tub in the centre. Because it is so overcrowded, you are not able to move. If you exit the door, the lights will come on for a second, showing you the room in color. There are also two open doorways on this floor, but both lead to the same room, which is lilac-tinted and is filled with stacks of furniture. There is also an intriguing door with Urotsuki's shirt design on it as well as a keyhole. You currently cannot enter this room, however according to the map on RPG Maker, it leads to the Apartments. Downstairs, the front door is directly south of you after descending the stairs. This leads back to the hub. The hallway directly left leads to a door with Seishonen in it and stairs to the basement. In Seishonen's room, there is a portal to the Stone Maze. The hallway north of you has several doors along it. The first two upper doors are locked (these are one way portals to other areas). The first bottom door leads to a small room with the Mother in it, and pink water. Interacting with her using the Bug effect causes the baby to enlarge inside her womb and she will move towards you. The second bottom door leads to a Trophy Room, with small trophies for each effect you've collected thus far. Other than decoration, they don't appear to have any use. 'Dressing Room' The third upper door on the first floor leads to a dressing room of sorts. Here, several mannequins display outfits that Urotsuki can try on. In the entrance, there's a maid outfit and a business suit. You can get two wallpapers by combining the Twintails effect with the maid outfit, and the Glasses effect with the business suit too. In the main room, there's several outfits (From left to right): A black shirt with a white dress, A black shirt with a green vortex pattern on it, a green shirt with checkered design and red shirt, a grey and white outfit, a blue and white checkered shirt, and a generic gray outfit. On the left and right are hallways to other outfits, listed in the photos section below. Howling with the Wolf effect here causes the lady's pupil to move around rapidly inside her eye. 'Gallery' Maid.png|Maid outfit PigtailMaid.PNG|Maid outfit with Pigtails Business.PNG|Business Suit GlassesBusiness.PNG|Bespectacled Business Suit Peasant.PNG|Aya's Outfit from hallucigenia BlueJersy.PNG|Sabitsuki's Outfit from .flow Persona4.PNG|Isoshiki's Outfit from madoro-mu Vortex.PNG|Kazagurama's Outfit from Kudaranu Mousou No WhiteDress.PNG|Yamitsuki's Outfit from sickmind Bluedress.PNG|Usotsuki's Outfit from yume nisshi Chie.PNG|Chie's Outfit from LCD DEM Artist.PNG|Irotsuki's Outfit from dreamarbleng BlueSailboat.PNG|Funetsuki's Outfit from Tec BlueZipper.PNG|Muyuu Outfit YellowRibbon.PNG|Outfit from sickness GothPigtails.PNG|Gorotsuki's Outfit from Dream Book 4Boy.PNG|Yongoh's Outfit from witoru BlueWhiteCheckered.PNG|Alex's Outfit from Inspiration Islander.PNG|Yume Graffiti Outfit BlueAndEye.PNG|Yume Wo Outfit YellowShirt.PNG|Iratsuki's Outfit from sickmind Orange.PNG|Jose's Outfit from Kudaranu Mousou No WhiteRed.PNG|Aine's outfit from hallucigenia WhiteX.PNG|Kamitsuki's Outfit from yume,shosen mousou Bride.PNG|Bridal LabCoat.PNG|White Aya's Outfit from hallucigenia PurpleHairclip.PNG|Kurayami's Outfit from sickmind Winter.PNG|Snow Gunikki Outfit Sailor.PNG|Onna No Ko's Outfit from↑V↑ The basement is rather simple, only having two upper doors and one lower door. The door on the right is another locked door, and the door on the left is a room with a girl with long hair in it. She doesn't seem to react to anything. If you go behind the staircase, you will come to Simple Street. Trivia Interestingly enough, a large number of the outfits in Urotsuki's dressing room come from other ''Yume Nikki ''fangames. It includes outfits from .flow, LCDDEM, Yume Nisshi, Madoro-Mu, Muyuu, and Dream Book. There are several outfits in the sprite sheets for Urotsuki that were not used, including a bridal outfit and a labcoat. These were probably originally used in the Dressing Room before or they may be planned outfits in a future update. Connections Stone Maze (From Seishonen's Room) Simple Street Category:Locations